grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Undertown
The Undertown is a dark and secret place located someplace underneath Grophtown, it can be reached by going down the Basement Stair in a building on Hill Street. Only players who own a shady or sneaky groph are allowed to enter. For an exclusive area it is actually quite extensive. Prynga's Pirate Pool The Pirate Pool, not to be confused with the Pirate Lottery, is a gambling game. It costs 7,000gg to play, or one Dubloons (which can be bought in Tollia for around the same amount). The reward for playing is a random item, which can be of high value but is often worthless. Take care in choosing a groph to play, because playing will raise your groph's criminality by +1. Madame Night Madame Night is a veiled groph who can teach your grophs the stealth skill in three courses. All courses have to be paid for in grey coins, and after completing all three courses your groph will have gained a total of +30 stealth. Shady Stranger The Shady Stranger can send your grophs away on shady jobs, much like the Chamberlain's diplomatic missions but requiring a slightly different set of skills and with slightly different rewards. When you send a groph away on a shady job, he or she will be busy for a while, and the groph will instantly gain +3 criminality, no matter if the mission ends in success or failure. When the groph returns a mission report will pop up so you can see how your groph has done. A successful job will always reward some gg, and sometimes a Whispered Secret. Deadly jobs can also reward a Deadly Secret. Also, very occasionally, the groph will find another (random) item on the job, or gain some stats upon returning. After a failed job your groph will be knocked out and needs to be healed. Also, if the groph has done particularly badly, there is a chance they will lose some stats. The Underking's Chamber To visit the Underking you need a groph with very high criminality. Once inside, you will be able to make the following trades: *Buy the Underking's Favour for 10,000gg. *Trade one of your Deadly Secret for three Whispered Secrets. *Trade one of your Royal Scrolls for two Whispered Secrets. The Underking's Favour can be used by someone without any sneaky or shady grophs to get into the Undertown. Rogue's Regalia The Rogue's Regalia is simply a shop in which you can buy various tools and clothes that improve your groph's criminal skills. Also available here is the Sly Fox Mask, which costs three Whispered Secrets in addition to gg, a valuable addition giving useful skill bonuses for both shady jobs and diplomatic missions. The Abandoned Shop The Abandoned Shop, as the name suggests, has been abandoned. It was open during the Halloween events of 1112, when the Moon Moth appeared and terrorized Grophland. The shop sold Mysterious Fetishes and Strange Charms in exchange for Moth Scale Dust, which was made from ground moth wings. Grophs with sufficient criminality could also steal the items from the shop instead of paying for them. Category:Places